Various techniques for assisting a vehicle driver have been developed. For example, in a driving assistance apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, a stop position of a vehicle is pre-specified based on map information or traffic information, an inertia running beginning position for inertia running up to the stop position is specified based on the specified stop position and a reachable distance using the inertia running, the inertia running beginning position (accelerator is off), a brake beginning position (brake is on), or the like is informed to the driver, and thereby the driver is allowed to perform an energy-saving driving.